Anti-fan
by fireyeol
Summary: Chanyeol, seorang idol populer terjerat gosip seputar dirinya yang katanya menyewa seorang pekerja seks. Untuk menepis berita itu dalam satu kali, Chanyeol diminta agensinya untuk berpura-pura gay. Siapa orang yang bisa dimintai tolong oleh Chanyeol? Dan apakah rencananya akan berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone!^^

Author ini masih newbie, jadi cara penulisan kalimat atau jalan ceritanya masih boring banget. Nah karena ff ini juga ff pertama author di ffn, author udah nebak pasti bakal boring banget hehe. Disini author minta bantuan buat para readers untuk ngasih komentar kalian, kritikan juga gapapa, author welcome banget^^

Ff ini murni imajinasi author yaa. Tolong kasih reviewnya, jangan jadi ghost reader hehe. Komentar dari kalian bakal ngasih semangat buat author hihi.

Anyway, thank you very much udah mau baca ff author yaa, dan tetep stay tune hehe❤️ ❤️

.

.

WARNING

HATE YAOI? CLOSE THIS FANFIC

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Chanyeol meniduri seorang pekerja seks? Ayolah, jangan bercanda. Dari wajahnya saja dia terlihat seperti anak mami," salah seorang dari kerumunan gadis itu berbicara. Berita masih hangat untuk diperbincangkan, terutama di kalangan gadis-gadis penggemar Chanyeol seperti mereka.

Siapa yang tidak tau Park Chanyeol? Seorang idol tampan yang multi-talented. Sungguh aneh jika ada perempuan yang tidak jatuh hati padanya. Chanyeol yang terkenal sungguh baik, ramah, dan sopan itu benar-benar membuat banyak orang terkejut dengan apa yang ada di berita saat ini.

"Tapi disini sudah jelas ada foto Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membantahnya?" gadis yang lain merespon temannya.

"Oh ayolah, ini bukan tahun 1990-an. Sudah banyak aplikasi pengedit foto,"

Perdebatan tentang benar atau tidaknya berita itu masih terus berlanjut. Di tempat yang lain, seorang pria bertubuh jangkung tampak frustasi.

"Duduklah, Chanyeol. Dengan mondar-mandir begitu, masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Tenanglah dan pikirkan solusinya dengan baik," seorang pria tampan yang tampak lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu terus mengatakan hal yang sama sejak tadi.

"Joonmyun hyung, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk duduk tenang? Darimana berita macam ini bisa tersebar? Aku bahkan kemarin malam hanya di rumah bermalas-malasan. Lihat wajahku, hyung. Apa mungkin wajah malaikat tanpa dosa ini mungkin meniduri seorang pekerja seks?"

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak punya dosa? Oke, baiklah. Kau boleh mondar-mandir seperti itu, tapi pikirkan juga solusinya. Aku memang managermu, tapi bukan berarti aku yang harus memikirkan semua masalahmu, Yoda,"

"Aku juga memikirkan solusi sejak tadi, hyung. Tapi kita tidak mungkin menyelesaikan masalah kali ini dengan mudah. Apalagi netizen jaman sekarang itu sungguh ganas," Karena lelah, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Joonmyun.

"Tunggu, wajah perempuan di foto itu, aku merasa tidak asing," Joonmyun mengerutkan keningnya. Berusaha mengingat pemilik wajah cantik yang dituduh sebagai pekerja seks itu.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya, hyung. Krystal, make-up artist yang dulu sempat menjadi make-up artistku. Saat itu photoshootnya sungguh mendadak, entah kenapa dia yang dihubungi untuk mendandani wajahku," Chanyeol dengan santai mengingatkan Joonmyun. Saat itu Chanyeol mendapat panggilan mendadak untuk melakukan pemotretan. Make-up artistnya berhalangan, jadi kru pemotretan menyarankan agar digantikan oleh Krystal.

"Ah, kau benar! Krystal Jung. Apa kau sempat meminta nomor teleponnya? Coba hubungi dia,"

Diskusi keduanya pada hari itu berakhir ketika Chanyeol menghubungi Krystal dan mengajaknya bertemu di cafeteria milik agensi Chanyeol. Joonmyun tidak bisa ikut bertemu Krystal karena ada tugas dari CEO agensi, yang entah apa itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," Gadis berparas cantik itu menjabat tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Krystal-ssi," Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. Semua terasa canggung karena berita yang melibatkan mereka berdua itu. Meskipun nama Krystal tidak disebutkan dalam berita itu, tapi tetap saja berita itu menggunakan wajahnya seenaknya.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Krystal. Biar aku tebak, kau menghubungiku pasti ingin membicarakan tentang berita itu kan?"

"Hm, ya.. begitulah. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang berita itu?" Chanyeol tampak berhati-hati berbicara dengan Krystal. Siapa tau dialah dalang dari semua ini.

"Apa maksudmu 'tau sesuatu'? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku yang membuat berita ini? Come on, ini bukan saatnya bercanda. Aku hampir kehilangan pekerjaanku karena berita terkutuk itu. Agensiku mengira aku benar-benar seorang pekerja seks. Untungnya aku bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa itu hanya editan. Dan sekarang kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku pelakunya?" Krystal terlihat sangat kesal. Dan mungkin dia sensitif karena berita ini juga mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bertanya, siapa tau kau kenal seseorang yang bisa dibilang terlibat dalam berita ini. Atau mungkin kau sudah punya solusi?"

"Aku tidak mengenal siapapun yang terlibat dalam pembuatan berita itu. Yang jelas saat ini aku dalam proses untuk membuktikan bahwa berita itu salah besar. Agensiku menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura menjadi lesbian. Karena itulah satu-satunya cara paling ampuh," Krystal mengatakan dengan santai, tapi matanya menyiratkan keseriusan. Sambil meminum kopi yang dipesankan oleh Chanyeol, dia menunggu lawan bicaranya itu menjawab.

"Menjadi le..lesbian? Dan apa kau bersedia melakukannya?" Chanyeol tampak geli dan jijik dengan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan hubungan sesame jenis.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan sudah mempunyai orang yang bersedia membantuku. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau menggunakan cara yang sama. Kita harus merencanakan agar berita kita tidak terbit bersamaan, jadi tidak ada yang curiga. Jika netizen sudah percaya kita menyukai sesama jenis, maka berita itu akan pudar dengan sendirinya," Krystal masih berbicara dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan gurat rasa jijik di wajah Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu aku? Seorang idol papan atas akan berpura-pura menjadi gay? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya!" Chanyeol mulai kesal tanpa alasan. Padahal Krystal hanya memberi saran. Krystal pun tersenyum, seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Biasanya, orang-orang yang menyukai sesama jenis akan kesal jika dihubung-hubungkan dengan hal itu," Krystal berkata sambal memberikan smirknya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik. Karena memang itulah jalan satu-satunya. Good luck, Park Chanyeol," Krystal berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung. Chanyeol beranjak dan mengejar Krystal, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Bantu aku mencari orang untuk berpura-pura gay bersamaku,"

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, bangunlah. Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang pagi ini? Dia sudah menunggu di ruang tamu," Joonmyun membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas. Tiga hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Krystal. Chanyeol terus memikirkan hal itu sampai tidak bisa tertidur pulas. Kemarin malam akhirnya dia merasakan lagi nikmatnya tidur dengan lelap.

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku ada janji. Tolong suruh dia menunggu sebentar, hyung," Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol melihat Krystal dan temannya yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan janji kita tentang urusan penting ini," Krystal berkata dengan muka sedikit kesal.

"Iya, maaf. Ah, apa kau yang bernama Amber?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi ramah sambal menjabat tangan gadis bernama Amber itu. _'Seperti lesbian sungguhan'_ pikir Chanyeol. Potongan rambut seperti laki-laki dan style pakaiannya yang sama sekali tidak feminin itu yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir demikian.

"Kita langsung to the point saja. Aku punya seorang teman, dan aku sudah membicarakan soal ini padanya. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu dulu, baru dia akan mengatakan apakah dia bersedia membantumu atau tidak. Dia yang akan mengatakan itu langsung padamu," Amber menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, Amber-ssi. Kau sangat membantuku,"

"No problem. Dia mengajakmu bertemu di café depan apartemen ini. Dia akan mengenakan baju berwarna biru laut. Warna rambutnya blonde kecoklatan. Semoga kau bisa menemukannya. Yang jelas dia lebih pendek dari dirimu," Amber memberi sedikit ciri-ciri orang yang akan membantu Chanyeol agar nanti Chanyeol mudah mencarinya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama diam disini. Kalau boleh tau, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Siapa membantu siapa, dan membantu apa?" Joonmyun yang merasa dirinya sempat dilupakan pun akhirnya angkat bicara. Chanyeol lalu menjelaskan dengan rinci tentang rencananya dengan Krystal.

"Ah benar! Hari itu saat kau bertemu dengan Krystal, sajangnim memanggilku untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Sajangnim juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan rencanamu dengan Krystal," Joonmyun lupa memberi tau Chanyeol tentang tugas yang harus dilakukannya dari CEO mereka.

"Bingo! Aku sudah menebaknya dari awal," Krystal tersenyum bangga karena dirinya berhasil menebak dengan tepat bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

Namun, cerita baru dimulai ketika Chanyeol bertemu lelaki itu.

"Oh, apakah itu orangnya? Sebaiknya aku langsung kesana saja," Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri lelaki bertubuh lebih kecil darinya yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di ujung café itu. Chanyeol memegang pundak lelaki itu dan tersenyum.

"Apa benar kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"K..kau? Park Chanyeol?! Idol sialan itu?!"

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

"Amber! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku bersedia dengan siapapun asalkan tidak dengan orang itu?!"

Chanyeol hanya memandangi pria mungil di depannya yang sedang memarahi Amber melalui telepon. Chanyeol menghela nafas, memang pria ini terlihat sedikit feminin karena wajahnya yang 'cantik' dan ditambah dengan make-up yang digunakannya. _'Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang'_ pikir Chanyeol.

" _Kau belum tau dia orang yang seperti apa, ByunBaek. Setidaknya cobalah dulu untuk jalan bersamanya. Kau tidak akan tau jika tidak mencobanya dulu,"_ sahut orang yang ada di seberang telefon.

"Tapi Amber, kau tau kalau aku sangat tidak menyukai orang ini entah apapun yang dia lakukan!" Pria mungil bernama Baekhyun itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun yang sudah mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang hater dari Park Chanyeol itu kini tengah berhadapan dengan masalah yang menuntutnya untuk menjadi 'kekasih' Chanyeol. Ini sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"Duduklah dulu dan kita bicarakan baik-baik, Baekhyun-ssi,"

Baekhyun melirik dengan sinis ke arah Chanyeol dan mendengus kesal. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Jika tau kalau kau orang yang akan menjadi 'kekasihku', aku tidak akan bersedia menerima tawaran Amber sejak awal," Baekhyun terlihat kesal, namun sepertinya ia malu menatap wajah Chanyeol karena dirinya berbicara sambil menunduk dan terlihat sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun dan menarik dagunya. Kini mata mereka bertemu.

"Bukankah kita bisa mencobanya dulu, Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, puas karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun gugup karena panggilan barunya.

"B-Baekhyunie?"

.

.

.

.

"Wow, siapa si cantik ini?" Seorang pria dengan tinggi hampir setara dengan Chanyeol melihat kea rah Baekhyun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun yang terlihat malu semakin mempererat dirinya pada rangkulan Chanyeol.

"Tahan dirimu Oh Sehun. He's mine,"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Selama dua tahun menjadi fotografer untuk photoshootmu, aku tidak pernah tau kalau kau adalah seorang gay, Chanyeol,"

"Aku hanya tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. Namun sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menunjukkan ketertarikan asliku pada lelaki. Dan ini, kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol berkata, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Baekhyun, menandakan kalau dia harus menrespon perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ah, halo semuanya. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku meminta Chanyeol agar tidak memberitahu hubungan kami pada siapapun karena aku merasa aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya," Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah malu. _'Akting yang bagus, Byun'_ Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hey siapa yang mengatakannya? Kau bahkan terlihat terlalu cantik dan baik untuk seorang idiot seperti Chanyeol," Seseorang dengan _blush-on_ dan perlengkapan make-up lain di tangannya angkat bicara. Baekhyun menebak bahwa orang itu adalah make-up artist Chanyeol.

"Hey! Jaga perkataanmu, Zitao! Wajah idiotku ini bisa membuat sekumpulan gadis berteriak histeris," Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh seluruh staff.

"Yoda, waktunya ganti pakaianmu. Ayo cepat selesaikan photoshoot ini agar aku bisa berkencan dengan Zitao," Seseorang yang bahkan lebih tinggi lagi muncul dari pintu dengan membawa berbagai macam jenis pakaian.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima ajakan kencanmu, Wu Yifan," Zitao memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Biarkan aku dan Baekhyun saja yang masuk ke ruang ganti. Aku bisa mengganti bajuku sendiri, Yifan hyung. Tenang saja. Baekhyun, ayo,"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat sekumpulan orang berbicara, merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Kau tunggulah disini, setelah selesai photoshoot, aku akan memanggilmu lagi," Chanyeol mulai membuka pakaian yang dia kenakan, Baekhyun yang baru menyadarinya, dengan segera menutup matanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengganti pakaianmu di tempat lain?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas disini adalah ruang ganti. Lagipula kenapa kau harus malu? Bukankah kita sama-sama lelaki?"

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku ini-"

"Chanyeol! Cepatlah! Ini saatnya bekerja, bukan bermesraan!" Terdengar suara yang memanggil Chanyeol dari luar ruang ganti, memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali,"

.

.

.

.

"Krystal, bisakah kau menjemputku di depan gedung XXX?"

"Baiklah, tapi akan sedikit lama karena posisiku sekarang sedikit jauh dari tempat itu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan,"

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Krystal tiba di depan gedung XXX. Terlihat sesosok mungil yang duduk di bangku pinggir jalan.

"Byun Baekhyun! Cepat naik!" Wajah Baekhyun terlihat gembira ketika melihat Krystal. Dengan segera dia masuk ke mobil dan menghela nafasnya.

"Oke, jadi apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Aku baru bertemu Park Chanyeol pagi ini dan dia langsung mengajakku ke tempat pemotretannya tanpa mengarahkanku harus melakukan apa. Untung aku pintar, jadi aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan,"

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi haternya? Wow, congrats ByunBaek. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kau mengubah pikiranmu juga,"

"Belum, Krys. Aku hanya mencoba, apakah akan berjalan dengan baik atau tidak. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan mundur sebelum aku terkena imbas masalah juga,"

"Baek, ayolah. Kau dibayar untuk ini. Lakukan saja walaupun nanti berjalan tidak sesuai rencana awal," Krystal berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang uang dalam hal ini, Krys. Aku tidak butuh uang. Aku hanya ingin tau seperti apakah pribadi Chanyeol dibalik semua gemerlap flash kamera," Baekhyun menatap serius kea rah Krystal.

"Baek, sudah cukup. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus membencinya karena hal yang tidak pasti. Sampai sekarang belum ada bukti bahwa semua yang terjadi padamu adalah karena Chanyeol. Aku pernah menjadi make-up artistnya dan dia mempunyai manner yang baik. Tidak ada yang perlu kau ragukan dalam dirinya,"

"Kau pun tidak bisa berkata begitu karena belum ada bukti juga kalau Chanyeol tidak bersalah, Krystal Jung,"

 _Tiga tahun yang lalu_

" _Ayah, ayo kita makan pork belly untuk dinner kita. Bukankah Baekhee ingin memakannya?"_

" _Baekhyun, kau sungguh perhatian pada adikmu. Tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa memakan makanan berminyak," Ibu Baekhyun berkata dengan lembut pada Baekhyun. Anak lelakinya sungguh menyayangi adik perempuannya. Apapun yang terjadi._

" _Kita makan makanan yang murah saja. Uangnya ayah simpan saja, nanti supaya aku bisa datang ke fanmeeting Chanyeol oppa,"_

" _Baekhee, Chanyeol tidak akan mengenalimu atau bahkan peduli pada kehadiranmu," Baekhyun tertawa dengan maksud bercanda, namun mata adiknya terlihat berair._

" _Oppa~ Ibu, Baekhyun oppa terus saja mengatakan itu! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menikahi Park Chanyeol!"_

 _Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat sikap adiknya yang masih seperti anak-anak. Ia mengusap kepala adiknya dan berkata, "Aku adalah orang pertama yang harus menerima undanganmu dengannya,"_

 _Suasana di dalam mobil sangat ceria, namun tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan terlihat sebuah van melaju kencang._

" _Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Van itu melaju kencang seperti ingin menyalip truk itu. Tapi kenapa dia tetap berjalan di jalur yang salah?" Ayah Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan. Van itu semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat._

" _AYAH AWAS!"_

' _Saya reporter Jang Doyeon mengabarkan langsung dari tempat kejadian. Diduga sebuah van milik seorang idol ternama menabrak sebuah mobil keluarga. Menurut saksi, mobil van lah yang melanggar jalur, namun belum masih belum ada kepastian. Korban tiga orang meninggal dunia dan satu orang luka parah.'_

.

.

.

.

"Zitao, apa kau melihat Baekhyun keluar tadi?" Chanyeol terlihat panik. Saat hendak memanggil Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pulang, sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya keluar,"

"Bukankah pintu disini hanya satu?! Dan kau jelas-jelas duduk di dekat pintu ini! Apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?! Hentikan kegilaanmu pada selca dan mulailah peduli sekitar! Apa kau akan tetap selca bahkan jika gedung ini runtuh sekalipun?!" Chanyeol membentak Zitao tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal, Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat ini juga sama sekali bukan kesalahan Zitao.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa tidak kau urus sendiri kekasihmu yang hilang itu tanpa menyalahkan orang lain?! Baekhyun juga bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kau larang-larang untuk pergi semaunya!" Yifan balik membentak Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh Zitao yang mulai gemetar karena bentakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat semakin kesal dan berlari keluar gedung. Ia melihat sosok itu memasuki sebuah mobil, yang ia tau adalah mobil Krystal.

"Sial! Apa yang dia lakukan?!"

Chanyeol dengan segera menghubungi Joonmyun.

"Hyung, hubungi seluruh bawahan yang kita punya, dan cari mobil dengan nomor XX 0804. Milik Krystal dan ada Baekhyun disana. Suruh mereka membawa Baekhyun padaku, dan jika Baekhyun melawan, lakukan apapun agar dia menurut, bahkan jika itu harus menyakitinya,"

"Tapi Chanyeol-"

"Aku akan menunggu di apartemenku," Chanyeol dengan segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan kesal. Ia tau bahwa hari ini bahkan baru hari pertama dirinya bertemu seorang Byun Baekhyun, namun anehnya Chanyeol sudah bersikap sangat protektif kepada 'pacarnya' itu.

Setelah tiba di apartemennya, Chanyeol langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mandi. Setelah beberapa saat duduk kembali di sofa ruang tengahnya, Chanyeol dikagetkan dengan suara seorang perempuan yang memanggilnya kesal.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau perintahkan apa pada suruhanmu itu hah?! Jika kau menginginkan Baekhyun, ambilah! Tapi mereka tidak ada hak merusak mobilku! Sekarang bagaimana caraku pulang?" Krystal yang memasuki apartemen Chanyeol dengan buru-buru setelah suruhan Chanyeol membukakan kata sandi apartemennya itu, langsung menghujani Chanyeol dengan omelan.

"Slow down, princess. Bagian mana yang rusak? Akan kusuruh mereka perbaiki, atau kau ingin aku membelikan mobil baru untukmu? Karena mobilmu sudah terlihat sangat buruk," Chanyeol terkekeh menggoda Krystal.

"Diam! Dan aku bukan orang miskin hingga memintamu membelikanku mobil baru! Aku pulang dengan bus, dan besok pagi saat aku tiba disini, mobilku sudah harus seperti keadaan semula!" Krystal meninggalkan Chanyeol dan oh- Baekhyun selama ini berdiri di belakang Krystal tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena Krystal melupakannya dan malah meninggalkannya hanya karena mobil sialan itu. Baekhyun menunduk dan terus menunduk hingga sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya. Ah tidak, bukan namanya. Itu adalah nama panggilan baru untuknya.

"Baekhyunie," Pemilik suara berat itu berusaha memanggil dengan halus agar setidaknya Baekhyun melihat kearah wajahnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak merubah posisinya bahkan satu inci pun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali memanggilnya, "Baekkie-ya~"

"NAMAKU BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KATAKAN APA MAUMU DAN BIARKAN AKU PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sangat tersentak kaget. Bukan teriakan Baekhyun yang membuatnya terkejut, namun mata Baekhyun yang berair dan wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekesalan yang bercampur menjadi satu dengan ketakutan.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekati Baekhyun, hati kecil Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya. Ini aneh, tapi semenjak melihat Baekhyun tadi pagi, Chanyeol membenarkan adanya 'love at first sight'

"Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun berteriak dan perlahan melangkah mundur, namun langkahnya terhenti karena badannya menabrak tubuh suruhan Chanyeol yang sudah menghadang pintu sejak tadi.

"Oke, Byun Baekhyun, kumohon tenanglah dulu. Menetaplah disini sehari saja, agar setidaknya kau mengenalku lebih jauh, tau kehidupanku, dan mungkin akan membuatmu berhenti membenciku lagi," Chanyeol memberanikan diri memegang pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan akan menjalin hubungan palsu dengan seseorang yang telah membunuh keluarganya. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol belum terbukti salah, namun kebenciannya sudah terlanjur menguasai dirinya. Baekhyun semakin terisak membayagkan semua itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Merasa tidak direspon dan Baekhyun justru semakin terisak, Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekati tubuhnya. Tidak merasakan adanya perlawanan, Chanyeol akhirnya menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam dekapan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri, tangannya secara otomatis melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, baru pertama kali Baekhyun merasakan pelukan yang sangat membuatnya nyaman. Telinga Baekhyun yang tepat berada di dada Chanyeol membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantung lelaki yang mendekapnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya menghangat karena akhirnya Baekhyun menyebut namanya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin pulang,"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan terkekeh kecil, "Apa kau sadar semua ini terjadi dalam sehari? Kau bahkan sudah berani meneriakiku dan tiba-tiba menangis dalam pelukanku," Chanyeol kembali terkekeh sambil dengan lembut menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Kau yang berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku, dasar telinga lebar!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal. Namun di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang seperti ini sangatlah imut.

"Baiklah, aku bertelinga lebar. Aku mengakuinya. Sekarang, apa kau tetap mau tinggal dan membantuku, Baekhyunie?"

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

.

.

Halo^^ Author mau bilang makasih banyak buat yg udah baca dan ngasih komentar:) Buat ghost reader, tolong kasih komentar juga yaa. Author welcome kok sama kritikan^^ Biar tau mana yg harus author perbaikin kedepannya hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Hari itu, Baekhyun akhirnya menetap di apartemen Chanyeol, dengan paksaan Chanyeol tentunya. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga tidak membawa uang sepeser pun untuk menaiki kendaraan umum. Ya, mau tidak mau akhirnya Baekhyun bermalam di rumah Chanyeol.

"Yeol, bajumu terlalu besar untukku. Kenapa harus kemeja? Kau tidak punya kaos biasa atau piyama?" Yeol, itulah panggilan baru dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Selain untuk mempersingkat, Baekhyun juga ingin melenyapkan suasana canggung diantara mereka dengan menggunakan nama panggilan khusus.

Baekhyun berjalan dari sebuah ruangan di dalam kamar Chanyeol, yang tentunya adalah 'walk-in closet' atau lemari sekaligus tempat mengganti pakaian. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tanpa sadar. Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kemeja milik Chanyeol yang terlalu besar untuknya, menampilkan kaki putih dan mulus milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan liurnya dan pandangannya fokus pada kaki Baekhyun.

"Hey! Jaga matamu!" Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kakinya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya nampak kesal, namun menyiratkan gurat merah di kedua pipinya. Chanyeol yang tersadar pun tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun.

"You look perfect, Baek. Jika kau menetap terus disini dan selalu memakai pakaianku yang over-sized untuk tubuhmu, mungkin saja aku akan jatuh cinta sungguhan padamu," Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tertegun dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Lupakan. Dimana kamar yang akan aku tempati malam ini?"

"Kamar? Disini hanya ada satu kamar, Baek. Kau akan tidur denganku,"

"Apa? T..Tapi tadi aku melihat ada dua ruangan lain disini. Tidak mungkin artis ternama sepertimu hanya memiliki satu kamar di apartemenmu," Baekhyun mulai merasakan kepanikan dalam hatinya. Tuhan, kenapa cobaan begitu berat?

"Ruangan di dekat ruang tengah adalah kamar managerku, dan ruangan di sebelah kamar ini adalah ruangan khusus untukku yang terkunci setiap saat, kecuali aku membukanya. Dan hanya aku yang boleh memasuki ruangan itu," Jadi, Baekhyun benar-benar akan tidur dengan Chanyeol? Oh tidak.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa," Baekhyun hendak berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol, namun dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya mencengkeram tangannya.

"Tidurlah denganku. Kali ini saja," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan memohon. Baekhyun membuang muka dan menghela nafas. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat membenci tidur di sofa karena keesokan harinya sekujur tubuhnya pasti akan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Baiklah. Lepaskan tanganmu, aku ingin menonton TV," Chanyeol pun menghela nafas lega dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kalau kau sudah mulai merasa mengantuk, cepatlah kemari. Tidak ada yang mau menggendong orang seberat kau jika kau tertidur di sofa," Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil. _'Menggemaskan'_ pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kesal sambil menggerutu menuju ruang tengah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang lelaki, duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Baekhyun menebak bahwa lelaki itu adalah manager Chanyeol. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"H-halo. Apa a-aku mengganggu?" Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya karena terlihat bodoh dengan cara bicara yang terbata-bata seperti itu. Lelaki itu, sedikit terkejut, menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Lalu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kenapa kau tidak berada di kamar Chanyeol? Masih canggung?" Joonmyun bertanya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus snack kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolaknya dengan sopan.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku hanya masih belum terbiasa. Tiba-tiba diminta menjadi kekasih palsunya, lalu diajak ke tempat kerjanya secara mendadak, dan sekarang aku bermalaman di apartemennya. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat untukku." Baekhyun yang tidak mendapat respon apapun, akhirnya menyadari kalau mungkin dirinya yang baru mengenal Joonmyun terlihat aneh karena sudah menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku bercerita terlalu banyak?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Merasa dirinya dengan spontan bercerita kepada Joonmyun, terasa canggung mengingat bahwa mereka baru bertemu pertama kali hari ini, lebih tepatnya saat Joonmyun meminta suruhan Chanyeol untuk membawanya paksa ke tempat ini.

"Aku mengerti, Baekhyun-ah. Mulai sekarang kau bisa bercerita apapun dan meminta saran padaku. Panggil saja aku Joonmyun hyung, manager Chanyeol," Joonmyun berkata sambil menyodorkan segelas jus kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak jika menolak lagi pemberian Joonmyun, akhirnya menerima segelas jus itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu berpura-pura, menurutku kalian sangat cocok jika berpacaran sungguhan," Baekhyun yang terkejut pun tersedak minuman yang berada di mulutnya. Wow, perkataan Joonmyun memang sepertinya tidak main-main. Walaupun Joonmyun terus tersenyum lembut, Baekhyun tau jika ada keseriusan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Chanyeol adalah tipe yang suka mengatur, keras kepala, sangat protektif pada orang yang ia sayang dan hanya orang yang benar-benar ia sayang itulah yang bisa membuatnya tunduk. Sedangkan kau, kau terlihat seperti sosok yang penurut dan sangat perlu dilindungi. Persis seperti tipe ideal Chanyeol," Joonmyun terkekeh pelan. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Chanyeol sehingga dia tau seperti apa sifat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan pada fans Chanyeol, karena sebagian besar dari mereka pasti berharap suatu saat bisa bersanding dengan idola mereka tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya idola mereka adalah seorang gay.

Ya, benar. Chanyeol adalah seorang gay.

"Tapi Joonmyun-ssi"

"Hyung," Joonmyun mengoreksi Baekhyun yang masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _ssi._

"Iya, Joonmyun hyung. Aku merasa diriku tidak ada cocoknya sama sekali dengannya. Lagipula mana mungkin seorang pria sepertinya menyukai sesama jenis. Huh sungguh tak terbayangkan," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cobalah dulu, Chanyeol adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang sangat hangat dan aku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan orang sepertinya, Baekhyun-ah," Perkataan Joonmyun terasa seperti menohok hati Baekhyun. _Chanyeol adalah orang berhati hangat._ Tapi hati kecil Baekhyun masih menyimpan dendam yang sangat mendalam, karena Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya kehilangan keluarga kecilnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Kalau kau masih mau menonton TV, silahkan. Dan ingat, pikirkan hal ini baik-baik, Baekhyun-ah," Joonmyun menepuk pundak Baekhyun sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, mencerna dengan baik perkataan Joonmyun. Haruskah ia mencobanya dulu? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal ini demi uang. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui sikap asli Chanyeol dan mengetahui lebih lanjut, apakah benar Chanyeol yang telah mencelakakan keluarganya hari itu.

Karena terlalu lama berpikir, Baekhyun pun terlelap di sofa. Melupakan perkataan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar jika dirinya sudah merasa mengantuk.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena rasa haus yang tidak bisa lagi ditoleransi. Dia meraba-raba sisi kasur yang kosong di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menggerutu saat menyadari bahwa rencananya menunggu Baekhyun hingga datang kembali ke kamar semalam gagal karena dirinya yang tertidur tanpa disadarinya.

Berjalan menuju dapur, Chanyeol melihat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya meringkuk diatas sofa ketika melewati ruang tengah. Sepertinya dia kedinginan. Tanpa berbalut selimut dan hanya dengan kemeja tipis. Tiba-tiba rasa haus Chanyeol hilang.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dari dekat. _'Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu?'_ pikir Chanyeol. Siapa yang bisa menolak kulit porselain putih, bibir pink yang terlihat manis, serta tubuh mungil yang sangat ingin dilindungi ini. Secara otomatis, Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun, segurat senyum terlihat di bibir Chanyeol.

Merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya, Baekhyun terbangun, "Yeol?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara serak khas bangun tidur yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa badanmu tidak sakit? Ayo pindah ke kamar," Chanyeol hendak berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengerang 'manja' sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Bukan jawaban yang diterima Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. Namun kembali tersadar ketika Baekhyun kembali mengerang.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tuan putri. Kau ingin aku menggendongmu? Baiklah," Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun bridal-style dan dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasur. Baekhyun sudah kembali terlelap ternyata. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Pasti besok pagi Baekhyun tidak akan sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terbangun dan menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Menatap keluar jendela dengan matanya yang masih setengah sadar. Aneh, Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali di tubuhnya. Dan kenapa sofanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat luas?

Ah.

"Dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Baekhyun dengan panik melihat kearah sekeliling, dan sedetik kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika mengingat kamar itu sudah ia lihat kemarin. Baekhyun hampir saja berpikir bahwa seorang penjahat menerobos apartemen Chanyeol dan menculiknya yang memang kemarin tertidur di sof-

"Sofa! Bukankah kemarin aku tertidur diatas sofa?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang memindahkanmu ke tempat yang lebih nyaman ini?" Pria bertubuh jangkung memasuki kamar sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas susu dan roti. Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana training. Sama sekali berbeda dengan penampilannya diatas panggung.

"Aku tau kau lapar. Makanlah ini dulu. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu makan siang di luar, sekaligus menjalankan rencana pertama kita," Chanyeol mengambil sebuah meja lipat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menikmati sarapannya diatas kasur, meletakannya di depan Baekhyun dan meletakkan nampan diatas meja itu.

"Rencana apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandangi Chanyeol pun bertanya.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai berpikir kita berpacaran sungguhan," Chanyeol terkekeh sambil berjalan menuju sebuah sofa kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kasur.

"Ah, jadi maksudmu rencana untuk membuat publik mengetahui hubungan kita?" Baekhyun mulai mengerti, sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Yup, aku sudah merencanakannya sejak awal. Kita akan berpura-pura berjalan-jalan di mall, lalu makan siang di salah satu restoran. Aku yakin pasti setidaknya ada satu atau dua wartawan berita yang akan mengambil foto kita dan boom! Berita ini akan menjadi headline besok," Chanyeol dengan bangganya menjelaskan rencananya yang baginya sudah matang kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan reaksi fans mu? Bagaimana jika mereka meninggalkanmu? Dan yang paling parah, jika mereka terlalu kecewa sampai berniat menyakiti atau menerormu? Atau lebih buruknya lagi, menerorku? Kau tidak memikirkan akibatnya," Baekhyun mengatakan dengan raut wajah yang nampak sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak peduli jika mereka meninggalkanku atau apapun itu. Yang utama adalah namaku sudah bersih kembali dari berita sampah itu. Dan untuk urusan teror meneror, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Baek,"

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak menanggapi terlalu serius kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya, namun Baekhyun sangat menanggapi dengan serius. Kembali teringat perkataan Joonmyun kemarin malam. Chanyeol akan sangat protektif terdahap orang yang ia sayangi. Ah, tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu menanggapi serius. Ia berusaha menepis pemikirannya dan melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan mandilah. Aku akan menunggu di ruang tengah. Nanti Joonmyun hyung yang akan mengantar kita ke mall," Chanyeol kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Huft, Byun Baekhyun fighting!" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Hey, coba kau lihat ke arah sana. B-bukankah itu Chanyeol oppa?" Seorang gadis menunjuk kearah seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sebuah restoran sambil berbincang dengan pria yang lain.

"Ah mana mungkin. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol oppa berjalan-jalan dengan santai tanpa berusaha menutupi identitasnya, apalagi tanpa bodyguard," Gadis yang lain menyahuti temannya.

"Tapi lihatlah dengan baik, itu Chanyeol oppa! Eh tapi, siapa pria yang satunya? Apakah dia idol juga?"

"Ah lebih baik kita dekati saja. Sekalian minta tanda tangan Chanyeol oppa,"

Di sisi lain,

"Yeol, segerombolan gadis mendekat ke arah kita," Chanyeol dapat merasakan getaran rasa panik dari suara Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menutupi dirimu. Memakai topi dan masker sudah cukup. Mereka hanya perlu mengetahui diriku, bukan kau. Tenang saja,"

"CHANYEOL OPPA!" Segerombolan gadis itu mulai meneriakan namanya dari kejauhan. Saat mereka tiba di meja Chanyeol, hampir seluruh gadis itu tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Baekhyun. Mereka sibuk meminta tanda tangan Chanyeol dan menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting. Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan Baekhyun yang seakan bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan pun mengerti.

"Oke, sudah cukup. Kalian semua sudah mendapat tanda tanganku kan? Lain kali, sopanlah sedikit. Apa kalian tidak menyadari sedari tadi aku bersama seseorang dan kalian membelakangi orang itu?"

Fokus para gadis itu pun berpindah menuju Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia oppa?"

"Apakah dia idol juga?"

"Apakah dia teman semasa kau sekolah dulu?"

"Apakah dia kekasihmu? Haha,"

"BINGO!" Pertanyaan terakhir, yang Chanyeol ketahui hanya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara sembarangan dan dengan maksud bercanda, ternyata sudah mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Pria ini," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan merangkul pundaknya, "adalah kekasihku,"

Chanyeol dengan segera meninggalkan sekumpulan gadis yang mematung itu. Mereka semua masih mencerna perkataan Chanyeol.

"PRIA?!"

"KEKASIH?!"

"J-jadi...Chanyeol oppa gay?!"

.

.

.

 _"Salah satu wartawan kami berhasil mengabadikan sebuah momen dimana seorang idol yang baru-baru ini terjerat kasus penyewaan pekerja seks, sedang duduk santai di sebuah restoran bersama seorang pria yang diakuinya sebagai kekasihnya. Berita ini belum sepenuhnya benar karena sumbernya masih berasal dari sekumpulan penggemar idol tersebut. Berikut cuplikan wawancaranya,"_

 _"Apa benar Park Chanyeol adalah seorang gay? Dan pria yang bersamanya tadi adalah kekasihnya?"_

 _"Iya! Argh, aku masih sangat tidak percaya Chanyeol oppa mengatakannya dengan mudah kepada kita!"_

 _"Lalu, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi penggemar yang lain ketika berita ini dirilis?"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli!_ _Yang pasti aku akan mencari tau tentang pria sialan itu dan menerornya! Dia sudah merebut oppa kami!"_

"Chanyeol-ah, aku takut. Bagaimana jika apa yang mereka katakan itu bukan hanya sebuah ancaman?" Baekhyun bisa merasakan dirinya akan menangis jika Chanyeol tidak dengan segera merangkul pundaknya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Byun Baekhyun,"

.

.

.

Author's note : Halo, semuanyaaaaaa. Makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca sampai chapter ini^^ Maaf kalo boring alurnya hehe. Tolong tulis komentar kalian yaaa^^ See you on next chapter!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah dua minggu semenjak berita tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi _trending topic_ di hampir seluruh remaja perempuan, terutama fans Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol—dengan paksaan Chanyeol tentunya. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk tinggal sementara di apartemennya bukan tanpa alasan, namun karena Chanyeol khawatir saat Baekhyun memberitahunya jika fans Chanyeol benar-benar mencari tahu tentang dirinya, mencari keberadaannya, dan menerornya.

"Ini sungguh gila. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui ini sejak awal. Karena apapun yang berhubungan dengan idol, pasti hanya akan membuatku sengsara!" Nafas Baekhyun terdengar tidak teratur. Perasaannya kini bercampur menjadi satu. Takut, emosi, khawatir, semua menjadi satu.

"Andai saja sejak awal aku menolaknya, aku tidak akan berada disi-"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun karena tidak tahan, sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Baekhyun akhirnya menunduk takut.

"Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang melalui saat-saat sulit? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kalau resiko yang aku dapat sungguh jauh lebih berat darimu?! Aku juga tidak menginginkan semua ini asal kau tau?! Kalau saja berita sampah yang melibatkan aku dan Krystal itu tidak ada, aku juga tidak akan segan menyentuh lelaki sepertimu!" Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol benar-benar menusuk Baekhyun. Sebenci-bencinya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, dia masih ingin membantunya, karena apa? Dia teringat akan adiknya yang sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin adiknya sedih di atas sana karena tahu bahwa idolanya mengalami kejadian buruk. Namun apa ini balasan Chanyeol padanya?

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Itu keinginanmu? Kau tidak ingin menyentuh lelaki sepertiku? Baik, kurasa tugasku disini sudah selesai. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Dan sekarang berita itu sudah menjadi pembicaraan utama, sesuai yang kau inginkan. Tugasku selesai. Selamat tinggal."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar memancarkan sebuah kebencian yang mendalam, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerang frustasi.

"Argh! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?! Aku menghancurkan semuanya! Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. Kenapa dia harus menangis? Bukankah dia seorang lelaki? Sungguh memalukan jika ayahnya melihat ini, karena ayahnya benci lelaki cengeng. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia tiba di depan sebuah bangku taman, tempatnya menghabiskan es krim dengan Baekhee setiap hari minggu. Baekhee hampir setiap saat membicarakan tentang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, tentang bagaimana nantinya dia akan bertemu Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya, dan mereka menikah. Baekhyun saat itu hanya terus tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala adik kesayangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "Kau menyukai orang yang salah, Baekhee. Kau salah besar."

Tiba-tiba terbesit kembali ingatan Baekhyun, dimana saat dia membuka matanya, ayah dan ibunya sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Adiknya, terlihat sekarat. Baekhyun benar-benar benci tiap kali mengingat hal itu. Hal yang paling dia ingin lupakan. Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir. Baekhyun terduduk diatas bangku taman, dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan memegang pundaknya, "Apa yang menyebabkan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menyebalkan menangis malam-malam seperti ini?"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Baekhyun. Orang yang sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tinggalkan karena urusannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan menoleh kearah orang di sebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hai, Baek!" Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lebar, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya pudar karena Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat dan meneruskan tangisannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Baek? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo berusaha memberikan pelukan senyaman mungkin untuk Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan hangat disaat dia merasa tertekan atau sedih. Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Alisnya berkerut, seperti merasakan sakit yang saat ini Baekhyun rasanya.

"Dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku, Soo. Aku sudah membantunya semampuku, aku bahkan menuruti apapun yang dia minta, termasuk tinggal di apartemennya. Tapi dia…dia…." Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dadanya terlanjur merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya juga sakit karena melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil menangis seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun serapuh ini, setelah dirinya terakhir kali menangis di pemakaman orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, kini kedua tangannya memegang erat kedua pundak Baekhyun, seakan ingin menyalurkan kekuatan untuk sahabatnya, "Baek, ayo. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan kau bisa jelaskan semuanya saat kau sudah tenang."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak ingin pulang, Soo. Aku ingin bermalaman di luar. Aku butuh udara segar."

"Baek, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau harus pulang. Siapa tau kau bisa merasa lebih tenang setelah merasakan kembali suasana rumah. Belum lagi kau sekarang terlibat dengan seorang idol itu. Bagaimana kalau fansnya ada yang mengenalimu dan menyakitimu?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir. Karena sebelum Baekhyun menetap di apartemen Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dengan jelas melihat bagaimana wajah ketakutan Baekhyun ketika membaca surat yang penuh kebencian dari fans Chanyeol.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Soo. Kau yang sebaiknya pulang sekarang, ini sudah terlalu larut. Pulanglah," Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo, dengan matanya yang masih sangat sembab. Namun Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau disini, aku juga disini." Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan mantap. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya disaat dia membutuhkan sebuah sandaran.

"Tapi, Soo-"

"Diam, Byun Baek. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu. Dan akan terus bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi."

Hari itu, Baekhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan Kyungsoo, hanya berjalan-jalan. Baekhyun merasa beruntung malam itu karena tidak banyak orang berjalan-jalan, mungkin karena saat itu sudah larut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah. Bangun. Ini sudah pagi, konferensi persnya akan dimulai 3 jam lagi. Kau harus bersiap-siap." Suara Joonmyun membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Semalam dia memimpikan Baekhyun. Ya, rasa bersalah sangat memenuhi dirinya hingga terbawa mimpi.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Sambil menatap dirinya di cermin, Chanyeol mencerna yang tadi dikatakan Joonmyun. Matanya membulat saat menyadari sesuatu. _Hari ini adalah konferensi pers untuk mengkonfirmasi berita hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang seharusnya dihadiri oleh mereka berdua._

Chanyeol berlari menuju ruang makan dan melihat Joonmyun dengan tenangnya melahap rotinya. Melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sehabis berlari, Joonmyun berkata, "Masih ada tiga jam. Tidak perlu terlalu buru-buru, Yeol. Ah, dan dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia akan berangkat sendiri ke konferensi-"

"Hyung, Baekhyun kabur."

"Apa?!"

Joonmyun dengan tergesa menelepon Krystal. Dirinya mengumpat tanpa henti, kenapa Baekhyun bisa kabur secara tiba-tiba dan tepat di hari yang memegang peran sangat penting dalam sandiwara mereka ini?

Joonmyun semakin menggerutu karena yang didengar bukanlah suara Krystal, namun operator yang mengatakan kalau nomor yang dihubungi sedang tidak aktif. Joonmyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tau, Park Chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia melarikan diri?!" Joonmyun membentak Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Joonmyun membentak dirinya. Ini berarti dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat berat.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapu-"

"Tidak melakukan apapun kau bilang?! Dia sudah tinggal bersama kita selama dua minggu dan selama itu dia baik-baik saja! Mustahil jika dia tiba-tiba melarikan diri tanpa alasan! Sekarang katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat dan mulai menjelaskan setiap rincian hal yang terjadi dan yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun hari itu. Sepanjang ceritanya, reaksi Joonmyun hanyalah memijat dahinya, menandakan kalau dirinya benar-benar dibuat sakit kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Park Chanyeol. Benar-benar dalam masalah besar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baek! Ayo bangunlah! Aku tadi melihat notes di alarm mu, dan disini tertulis _'konferensi pers'_. Apa kau ada urusan hari ini?" Kyungsoo meloncat-loncat di atas kasur Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya. Baekhyun mengerang kesal karena tidurnya yang sungguh nikmat itu harus diganggu oleh seorang kurcaci bermata besar seperti burung hantu itu.

"Baek, jawab aku. Apa kau ada urusan dengan Chanyeol lagi hari ini? Konferensi pers ini untuk apa?" Kyungsoo menunjuk layar handphone Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru mencerna yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terduduk karena terkejut, "Konferensi pers katamu?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pada pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengira Baekhyun akan lompat dari tempat tidur dan dengan tergesa-gesa mempersiapkan dirinya. Namun Kyungsoo salah, Baekhyun hanya mengatakan satu kata sederhana, "Oh." Dan kembali menyelimuti dirinya dan tidur.

"Baek, apa kau yakin ini bukan acara penting?" Ada jeda keheningan sesaat, lalu Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju dapur setelah meletakkan handphone Baekhyun diatas meja.

Kyungsoo tidak melihat ada 6 pesan baru dari Chanyeol dan sekarang handphone Baekhyun bergetar, ada yang meneleponnya. Dan _'Idol Sialan'_ tertera di layar handphone nya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak berjalan menuju dapur karena mendengar bel pintunya berbunyi. Kyungsoo membukakan pintunya dan melihat seorang pria yang tidak begitu familiar untuknya, dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk pelan.

"Hmm, anda siapa? Dan apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sangat sopan. Karena dari pakaiannya, sepertinya orang yang saat ini di hadapannya adalah orang penting.

"Aku Kim Joonmyun. Dan ya, kau bisa membantuku. Bangunkan temanmu yang saat ini tentunya masih tidur itu, dan bawa dia ke parkir basement. Carilah mobil van berwarna hitam dan aku akan ada disana. Tenang saja, aku bukan penculik dan temanmu sudah mengenaliku."

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, Joonmyun sudah berlalu pergi. Kyungsoo akhirnya menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun.

"Baek, bangun dan bersiaplah. Tadi ada seorang pria datang kemari, sepertinya bos sebuah perusahaan. Dia menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke parkir basement. Apa kau baru saja mencari pekerjaan di sebuah kantor? Kau sungguh pemalas sampai-sampai atasanmu kemari untuk membangunkanmu." Kyungsoo tertawa sambil tetap terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Siapa?"

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Joonmyun."

"K-kim Joonmyun?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Heyho, everybody!_**

 ** _Berasa bertahun-tahun ya nunggu updatenya? xD_**

 ** _Hehe maaf yaaa, author lagi sibuk belakangan ini dan agak susah cari waktu buat update. Untungnya skrg udah bisaaaaaa_**

 ** _Author jg mau bilang makasihhhhh banget buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan kasih review buat cerita ini. I LOVE YOU GUYS_**

 ** _Oke, sekaranggggg_**

 ** _Happy reading :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Anti-fan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku membantu Chanyeol. Setelah konferensi pers hari ini berakhir, aku tidak ingin terlibat apapun lagi." Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil. Baekhyun sudah cukup ketakutan saat para fans Chanyeol meneror dan mengancam dirinya. Dia sudah tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa? Ayolah, Baek. Ini baru permulaan. Kau juga baik-baik saja kan awalnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mundur?" Joonmyun terlihat sedikit kecewa. Ini baru permulaan, berita tentang hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol baru saja dirilis. Masih banyak hal lain yang harus mereka urus.

Chanyeol tentunya akan tetap 'berhubungan' dengan Baekhyun setelah namanya bersih. Karena jika hubungan mereka kandas tepat setelah nama Chanyeol bersih, maka media akan menyadari kalau semua ini hanyalah tipuan.

"Aku bukan seorang idol, hyung. Aku sungguh tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Dengan sekian banyaknya kamera yang mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, dengan surat-surat ancaman, dan para gadis gila yang terus menerus memencet bel apartemenku. Teman satu apartemenku dan para tetanggaku tentunya sangat terganggu juga dengan hal ini." Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, kini menghadap ke arah Joonmyun.

Joonmyun dapat melihat dengan jelas pancaran mata Baekhyun yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bahagia. Dan mungkin sangat terbebani dengan semua ini. Joonmyun juga tentunya menyadari bahwa uang tidak akan cukup membayar apa yang Baekhyun alami saat ini. Joonmyun akhirnya hanya menghela nafas karena tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku janji aku akan membantumu dalam hal apapun. Tetapi berjanjilah, kalau kau akan tetap membantu Chanyeol, membantu kami." Joonmyun kini menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun. Berharap dengan teramat sangat agar Baekhyun dapat merubah pikirannya.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, "Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, Baek. Kumohon," Siratan permohonan di mata Joonmyun hampir saja meluluhkan Baekhyun. Namun, dengan segera Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tau. Kau sepertinya memiliki tujuan tertentu. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini demi uang, mengingat apartemenmu terlihat cukup mahal, kau sepertinya berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Lalu apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini?"

Joonmyun menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak melakukan semua ini demi uang, karena apartemen Baekhyun terletak di daerah yang memang semua hal memiliki harga yang cukup tinggi.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, tidak mungkin dirinya memberitahu Joonmyun alasan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun baru mengenal Joonmyun kemarin dan tidak mungkin menceritakan seluk beluk keluarganya. Karena belum tentu Joonmyun adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya.

"Percayalah padaku, Baek. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu dalam hal apapun." Joonmyun memberikan senyum kecil untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya dapat dipercaya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kemudian menceritakan semuanya kepada Joonmyun. Bagaimana awalnya dia mengenal sosok Chanyeol dari adiknya, tentang bagaimana adiknya sangat ingin menikah dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, dan bagaimana akhirnya Chanyeol merenggut nyawa seluruh keluarganya.

Joonmyun nampak tertegun. Dia pikir masalah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun adalah tentang adiknya yang mengidolakan Chanyeol, dan dirinya merasa bersalah karena saat ini dia adalah 'kekasih' Chanyeol. Namun Joonmyun salah.

Akhir cerita Baekhyun yang menceritakan tragisnya kematian keluarganya, hampir membuat Joonmyun menangis. Baekhyun memang mendapatkan semua harta milik ayahnya, namun dia tidak mendapatkan kehangatan yang dia inginkan dari keluarga kecilnya. Dan untungnya, sahabat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Baekhyun dan selalu mendampinginya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu membenci Chanyeol?"

"Begitulah."

Joonmyun tersenyum lembut, mengerti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Mungkin jika Joonmyun berada di posisi Baekhyun, dirinya akan membenci Chanyeol seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini.

Joonmyun menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Baek, itu adalah kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Sedangkan aku baru menjadi manager Chanyeol dua tahun lalu. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan masa lalunya sebelum aku menjadi managernya, mungkin karena itulah aku tidak tau sama sekali tentang kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu. Aku akan membantumu mencari tau kebenarannya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa berita ini hanya diberitakan sekali dan tidak terekspos media sama sekali?"

"Karena agensi seorang idol bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi nama baik idol mereka. Mereka membayar media untuk terus bungkam. Itu yang membuatku semakin benci dengan dunia enternainment yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini." Nada bicara Baekhyun menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak akan menangis lagi karena mengingat keluarganya. Tidak akan.

"Walaupun begitu, kau harus ingat, van seorang idol pasti dikendarai oleh seorang sopir atau manager mereka. Bukan idol itu sendiri. Jadi orang yang seharusnya kau benci adalah orang yang mengendarai van pada saat itu, bukan Chanyeol. Lagipula, sangat banyak idol di luar sana, tapi kenapa Chanyeol yang menjadi sasaran kebencianmu?"

"Karena aku punya banyak bukti bahwa van itu adalah van Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di lokasi konferensi pers beberapa menit sebelum acara dimulai. Joonmyun mengajak Baekhyun menuju ruang make-up untuk dipoles sedikit. Saat memasuki ruang make-up, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyapanya.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Baek." Suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenal. Baekhyun yang masih dalam proses make-up, melihat pantulan wajah Chanyeol dari cermin, kini sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku adalah seorang pria dan sebutan cantik adalah untuk wanita." Baekhyun mengatakan dengan datar dan sedikit ketus. Saat Baekhyun mencuri pandang sedikit kearah Chanyeol melalui cermin, Baekhyun dapat melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang awalnya tersenyum, kini terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak begitu mempedulikan hal itu dan kembali melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin di hadapannya.

Setelah selesai make-up, seorang koordinator menginformasikan bahwa acara akan dimulai dalam 15 menit. Setelah itu, Baekhyun melihat Joonmyun yang memberikan arahan kepada para staff untuk memasuki ruang khusus staff dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua.

Suasana begitu canggung saat ini. Baekhyun duduk di atas sebuah sofa, di sebelah Chanyeol. Dengan sengaja dirinya memberikan sedikit celah agar posisinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku?" Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat ketika Baekhyun membalas tatapannya. Sepertinya dirinya sudah mulai menyukai Baekhyun.

"Aku….tidak tau." Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun sangat membenci Chanyeol, bahkan jika ada temannya membahas Chanyeol, bahkan tanpa menyebut namanya sekalipun, Baekhyun akan membentak orang itu dan menyuruhnya pergi. Namun, Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat 'aku membencimu' saja terasa sangat berat untuk dilakukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyumannya tidak memancarkan kekecewaan, melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus. Chanyeol mengerti jika Baekhyun membencinya, karena dirinyalah alasan Baekhyun melalui banyak hal yang sangat baru untuknya. Termasuk hal-hal negatif.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa memberitahuku. Aku berjanji, hal ini akan selesai secepatnya. Bertahanlah." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tentunya sudah melewati hal-hal yang dia alami saat ini. Diteror, diancam, dan menerima banyak kata-kata kasar dari hatersnya. Dengan mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih kuat.

"Baiklah, ayo. Ini saatnya kalian menghadapi para wartawan. Ingat, jika ditanya, katakan bahwa hubungan kalian sudah berjalan selama setahun. Dan aku yakin pertanyaan lainnya akan dapat kalian jawab dengan baik." Joonmyun yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan, mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, keduanya merasa sangat gugup. Takut jika mereka akan mengatakan hal yang salah dan menjadikannya bahan pembicaraan baru.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat kearah satu sama lain, tersenyum seakan memberikan kekuatan dan saling meyakinkan, sebelum akhirnya mereka menaiki panggung kecil, tempat dimana mereka akan secara 'resmi' memulai sandiwara mereka.

" _Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah anda perkenalkan kekasih anda pada kami?"_ Salah satu wartawan sudah memulai pertanyaannya.

"Kurasa dia bisa melakukannya sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, tatapannya seakan memberikan kode pada Baekhyun untuk mulai berbicara.

"B-Baekhyun. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan tersenyum kearah kamera. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, berusaha memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuknya.

" _Baekhyun-ssi, anda terlihat sangat gugup. Namun kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Chanyeol-ssi, apakah seorang Byun Baekhyun sesuai dengan tipe idealmu?"_

"Tentu saja. Bahkan dia sudah melewati batas tipe idealku. Dia terlalu sempurna." Chanyeol berkata sambil kembali menatap kearah Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin kencang ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara.

" _Sepertinya anda terlihat seperti pria yang sangat gentle dan sangat protektif terhadap Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ssi. Dilihat dari caramu menggenggam tangannya."_ Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini semakin gugup karena jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Baekhyun merasa dirinya dan Chanyeol seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

" _Baekhyun-ssi, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang idol mengkonfirmasi hubungan sesama jenis yang dimilikinya. Bagaimana perasaan anda?_ _"_

Baekhyun memikirkan sejenak jawaban yang tepat, "Awalnya aku sangat gugup dan takut jika hubungan kami tidak bisa diterima dengan baik oleh publik, terutama para fans atau bahkan sasaeng fans Chanyeol. Namun karena Chanyeol sangat melindungiku dan menjagaku dengan baik, aku merasa lebih aman dan tenang setiap kali aku bersama dirinya."

Kini jawaban Baekhyun lah yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup semakin cepat. Terutama saat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

" _Kalian berdua terus melihat kearah satu sama lain sambil tersenyum. Sungguh manis sekali. Kurasa hubungan kalian sudah berjalan cukup lama. Bisakah kami tau berapa lama kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?"_

"Kami sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama setahun. Dan kuharap masih bisa berjalan dengan baik." Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum kearah kamera.

" _Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi. Lalu, Baekhyun-ssi, apa anda memiliki pesan untuk publik dan para penggemar Chanyeol?"_

"Aku harap kalian turut bahagia dan dapat memberikan dukungan untuk hubungan kami. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepada seluruh fans Chanyeol yang merasa kecewa dengan berita ini. Kuharap seiring waktu berjalan, kalian akan menerima hubungan kami." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kearah kamera, dan kemudian kearah Chanyeol.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Baekhyun adalah senyuman di wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi ekspresi sangat terkejut, lalu ketika Baekhyun menunduk, dia melihat darah mulai terlihat di perutnya, mengotori baju yang dipakainya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Halo, semuanyaaa. Author is back~**_

 _ **Maaf banget baru update, author sibuk banget sama urusan sekolah. Inipun nyempetin banget buat nulis dengan keadaan otak gak sepenuhnya jalan.**_

 _ **Author tau pasti kalian bakal pada mikir, 'ini sumpah pendek banget ceritanya'. Author mengakui, ini memang pendek banget wkwk. Author minta maaf banget kalo kalian banyak yang kecewa sama cerita ini. Tapi author udah berusaha untuk update, jadi semoga setidaknya kalian suka, walaupun dikit hehe.**_

 _ **Makasih banyak juga buat yang udah kasih review, favorite, dan follow. I love u guys so muchhhh.**_

 _ **Buat yang lain juga kasih review ya, biar author bisa tau mana lagi yang masih kurang di mata readers.**_

 _ **Thank You**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anti-fan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa anda keluarga dari Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya, saya adalah keluarganya. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Tusukan di perutnya cukup dalam dan nyaris sekali menusuk organ penting di perutnya. Untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Kami perkirakan Tuan Baekhyun akan sadar kembali sore nanti." Pria dengan pakaian dokter itu tersenyum, lega karena berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak, dokter. Kapan kami boleh memasuki ruangannya?"

"Sudah kewajiban kami untuk membantu. Tuan Baekhyun boleh dijenguk saat sudah sadar nanti."

"Ah, baik. Terimakasih, dokter."

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah dokter itu berlalu, pria dengan tinggi sedang itu menghela nafas dengan sangat lega. Dengan segera dia mengambil handphone di dalam sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Chanyeol-ah."

" _Oh, Joonmyun hyung? Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"_

"Dokter mengatakan keadaannya akan baik-baik saja dan akan sadar kembali sore nanti. Sebaiknya kau segera kemari setelah schedule selesai, Chanyeol-ah."

" _Ah, syukurlah. Aku akan kesana sekarang."_

Joonmyun melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah melalui jendela kecil di pintu kamar rawat inap itu. Semuanya benar-benar terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Chanyeol yang terlalu terkejut saat melihat orang tidak dikenal menaiki panggung, tidak dapat memberitahu Baekhyun. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah darah mulai terlihat dari perut Baekhyun dan pelakunya melarikan diri dengan sangat cepat sebelum tertangkap petugas.

Pihak kepolisian masih berusaha keras mencari pelakunya dan akan menjatuhkan hukuman berat. Joonmyun kembali menghela nafasnya, semua ini memang terlalu berat untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol tiba, dirinya dan Joonmyun memutuskan untuk makan siang di cafeteria yang tersedia di rumah sakit itu.

"Yoda, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Joonmyun melihat raut penyesalan di wajah Chanyeol yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Seharusnya aku segera mencegah orang itu atau setidaknya menarik Baekhyun menjauh agar tidak tertusuk. Tapi yang kulakukan justru berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh dan bahkan membiarkannya terluka." Ekspresi Chanyeol menunjukkan bahwa dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik.

"Tapi menjaga keselamatannya bukanlah kewajibanmu, Yoda."

"Itu adalah kewajibanku karena aku adalah kekasihnya!"

Joonmyun terdiam. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Baekhyun? Ini pertama kalinya dia mengatakannya sejak memulai sandiwara ini dengan Baekhyun. Joonmyun masih terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol sehingga tidak bisa berkata apapun. Chanyeol yang menyadari perkataannya tadi, dengan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kepalaku terasa sakit. Sebaiknya kita cepat melanjutkan makan dan segera menuju kamar Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali melahap makanannya.

Joonmyun yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyadari sesuatu disini. _Chanyeol mulai menyukai Baekhyun._

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, keduanya kembali ke kamar Baekhyun. Joonmyun melihat Baekhyun dari jendela kecil tadi, dan terkejut melihat tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak.

"Baekhyun mulai sadar! Cepat panggil dokter!" Suara Joonmyun terdengar panik dan senang di saat bersamaan, senyum lebar terbentuk sempurna di bibirnya.

"Aish, kenapa harus aku, hyung? Kau saja! Aku ingin melihat keadaan Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendorong Joonmyun agar menjauh dari pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kini dirinya yang melihat Baekhyun dari jendela kecil itu.

"Dasar, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Joonmyun menggerutu pelan.

"Kau bilang apa, hyung?"

"Tidak, tidak. Cepatlah ke dalam dan temani Baekhyun. Aku akan memanggil dokter."

Chanyeol mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan Joonmyun dan memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun masih tertutup, namun sudah terdengar suara erangan kecil dari bibirnya. Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat seperti ingin menangis, alisnya berkerut dan badannya mulai bergerak tak tenang.

"Shh, aku disini. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti jahitanmu terbuka lagi. Aku ada disini, Baek. Kau aman." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Salah satu tangannya memegang erat tangan Baekhyun, dan yang satu lagi mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Ayah, aku merindukan ayah." Baekhyun perlahan terisak, Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut dan bingung mendengar perkataan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa ada disini? Apa selama ini ayah menjagaku? Kenapa ayah biarkan aku tertusuk?"

Chanyeol mengerti sekarang. Baekhyun sedang mengigau dan mengira Chanyeol adalah ayahnya.

"Ayah mengatakan akan menjagaku bahkan hingga ayah meninggal. Ayah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanku terluka! Ayah berjanji akan mengajariku teknik bernyanyi yang baik! Ayah berjanji akan mengajakku menonton pertandingan baseball! Tapi kenapa ayah meninggalkanku sebelum menepati semua janji ayah?! Kenapa ayah membiarkanku sengsara karena para gadis yang menerorku itu?! Dimana janji ayah?!"

Chanyeol terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Baekhyun baru saja sadar, namun sudah bisa mengatakan kalimat panjang dan bahkan mampu marah. Baekhyun terlihat setengah sadar, emosinya sungguh tidak terkontrol. Posisinya yang awalnya tidur, kini sudah terduduk.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, menenangkannya. Diusapnya pelan punggung Baekhyun. Berusaha memberikan kenyamanan agar Baekhyun bisa merasa lebih tenang.

"Baek, ini aku."

Kini hanya isakan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Matanya perlahan terbuka, mulai sadar sedikit demi sedikit.

"C-chanyeol?"

"Ya, ini aku. Jangan menangis lagi, hm? Kau aman bersamaku."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun karena tubuh Baekhyun masih lemah, membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh jika tangan Chanyeol tidak menopang tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak. Apa kau sangat terkejut aku ada disini?" Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Namun terhenti ketika terdengar suara serak Baekhyun berteriak padanya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Baek, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali berusaha meraih kepala Baekhyun untuk mengelusnya, namun Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

"Kubilang, jangan mendekat!"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar nafas Baekhyun mulai tidak teratur. Emosinya membuat nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Kau. Kau sudah merusak kebahagiaanku! Kau sudah membunuh kedua orangtuaku, kau bahkan tega membunuh adik perempuanku yang sangat aku sayangi, dan sekarang? Kau belum puas membuatku sengsara?! Kau membuatku terlibat dalam dunia idol yang penuh kepalsuan, membuatku diteror dan diincar oleh para gadismu itu! Dan ditambah lagi, aku tertusuk karena menghadiri konferensi pers sialan untuk mengkonfirmasi seluruh sandiwara kita itu! Apa kau tidak puas membuatku menderita, Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Mencerna satu persatu kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Namun otaknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik. Semuanya terlalu mendadak untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu permintaan. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi."

"P-permintaan, Baek?"

" Tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi."

Hening.

"Baek…"

"Kubilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Chanyeol kembali berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, "Baek, biarkan aku memperbaiki semua-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, Park Chanyeol! Aku muak! Aku muak berada di dunia yang bukan duniaku!" Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tepat setelah itu, para tim dokter dan Joonmyun memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Semuanya terlihat terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata dan Chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yoda, apa yang-"

Belum sempat Joonmyun melanjutkan perkataannya, Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun. Berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Menangislah sepuasnya. Setelah kau merasa lebih tenang, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa emosinya memuncak hingga separah ini. Tadi dirinya terburu-buru meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun agar tidak melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang pintar mengontrol emosinya, ia bisa saja memukul siapapun yang dilihatnya.

Satu hal yang terus terngiang dipikirannya, mengapa Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dirinya membunuh keluarganya? Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah ingat dirinya terlibat dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan apakah Joonmyun mengetahui tentang hal ini? Apakah Baekhyun pernah bercerita pada Joonmyun kalau dirinya sebenarnya memiliki rasa benci mendalam pada Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Kini dia duduk di atas bangku di taman rumah sakit. Setidaknya dia ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ah, atau dia lebih baik dia mengajak Yifan ke club untuk menenangkan diri? Ide bagus.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menelepon Yifan, sebuah pesan dari Joonmyun muncul di handphonenya. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak saat membaca kata demi kata pada pesan Joonmyun.

' _Polisi sudah menemukan pelakunya. Namanya Byun Baekhee, dan dia adalah adik perempuan Baekhyun.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Halo semuanya, lama banget ga update ya author hehe  
Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf banget karena lama ga update. Tapi kesibukan sekolah author yang jadi satu-satunya penyebab author susah cari waktu buat update.  
Author harap kalian semua, para readers yang masih setia nunggu sampe sekarang, ngerti sama situasi author ya^^  
Sekali lagi author mau minta maaf dan maaffff karena chapter ini ga sebagus yang kalian harapkan.  
But please keep comment dan kasih review ya^^**_

 _ **Thank You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Anti-fan_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, aku sudah membuatkan sup untukmu. Ayo makan."

"Soo, apa kau tau kalau memakan makanan berat untuk sarapan itu tidak baik?" Baekhyun kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi sempat ditarik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha keras membuatkannya untukmu. Ayolah, hargai temanmu ini sekali-kali. Lagipula kau sudah lama tidak merasakan makananku, kan? Apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak kecil yang memeluk erat saudaranya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Jangan memelukku, Soo. Lukaku terasa sakit." Baekhyun mendorong tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk perutnya, tepat di atas lukanya.

"Ah, maaf! Aku lupa. Sekarang bangunlah, atau aku akan menekan lukamu." Kyungsoo megancam Baekhyun. Tangannya kini sudah mulai menggerayangi luka Baekhyun.

"Soo! Tidak perlu mengancamku. Kau bahkan sangat panik saat aku kesakitan setelah kau mencubitku waktu itu."

"Hey, tidak usah diingat!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, ia berhasil memenangkan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia pun bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Rasa sakit langsung menyengatnya. Ia memegang perutnya dan matanya tertutup rapat menahan sakit.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun panik, "Baek? Dimana yang sakit? Apa aku perlu menelepon dokter?"

"Tidak perlu, Soo. Rasa sakit ini akan selalu muncul, namun akan hilang nanti. Tidak usah khawatir."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, namun raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Ia merasa gagal melakukan kewajibannya untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

"Kau pergilah ke ruang makan lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul."

Setelah kembali mengangguk, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berlalu menuju ruang makan.

Tak selang beberapa menit, rasa sakit di perut Baekhyun mulai menghilang. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega.

Ia membuka bajunya dan melihat perban yang kini menutupi luka jahitannya. Sampai detik ini, hampir tiga minggu setelah mimpi buruk itu terjadi, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang menusuknya saat itu.

Selain itu, saat dokter mengizinkannya pulang, ia menolak tawaran Joonmyun untuk menetap kembali di apartemen Chanyeol dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

Karena masih merasa bersalah, Chanyeol menawarkan untuk memanggil dokter agar rutin datang ke apartemen Baekhyun dan memeriksa keadaannya. Seluruh biaya juga akan ditanggung oleh Chanyeol. Namun, sekali lagi Baekhyun menolaknya.

Yang membuat Baekhyun semakin muak, bukan Chanyeol sendiri yang menawarkan hal itu. Namun melalui Joonmyun. Joonmyun berkata, Chanyeol belum ingin bertemu Baekhyun setelah kejadian di ruang inap Baekhyun saat itu.

'Cih, lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab' pikir Baekhyun.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu kembali. Ia kembali ke rumah untuk menenangkan dirinya dan melepas rindunya dengan Kyungsoo, bukan untuk mengingat hal yang seperti mimpi buruk untuknya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan menghela nafas panjang.

' _Saatnya memulai hari yang berat lagi, Byun Baekhyun'_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya, ia segera menuju ruang makan. Terlihat Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi dan di seberangnya, sudah ada semangkuk nasi dan lauk pauk yang ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyiapkan nasi untukku? Porsi yang kau siapkan selalu terlalu banyak." Baekhyun menggerutu dan duduk di atas kursinya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur memiliki teman yang sangat mempedulikanmu, seperti diriku. Bukannya protes." Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menggerutu sambil memakan makanannya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Do Kyungsoo sahabatku yang paling baik." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada mengejek dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Mereka memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"Baek, apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin mengetahui siapa pelakunya?"

"Sudahlah, Soo. Lagipula aku sudah diobati, dan tidak lama lagi luka ini akan sembuh. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan siapa pelakunya, aku hanya mementingkan kesehatanku." Baekhyun berkata tanpa menatap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Baek, bagaimana jika orang itu menyerangmu lagi? Kau _kan_ tidak akan tau."

Telinga Baekhyun semakin panas karena Kyungsoo masih saja membahas hal itu. Ia menaruh sumpitnya kasar dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Soo, sudah kubilang tidak usah membahas hal itu!"

Gertakan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun tidak pernah membentaknya seperti ini. Ya, dia memang pernah membentak Kyungsoo, tapi dengan maksud bercanda. Bukan seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Baek, maaf,"

"Lupakan. Terimakasih sudah membuatkanku sarapan. Aku akan keluar mencari udara segar. Tidak usah mencari atau mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan pulang kalau aku sudah ingin pulang."

Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung. Ia mengambil jaketnya yang diletakkan di atas sofa dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dua minggu yang lalu di rumah sakit…_

" _Hyung, apa kau yakin para polisi tidak salah orang?"_

" _Aku awalnya juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirimu. Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi para polisi itu menunjukkan padaku banyak bukti kalau memang dia pelakunya."_

" _T-tapi bukankah dia sudah meninggal?"_

" _Itulah hal yang membuatku bingung juga, Yoda."_

" _Aku masih benar-benar tidak percaya. Lagipula, apa tujuannya melakukan hal ini? Ini gila."_

" _Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang pelakunya sudah tertangkap dan akan disidang. Kita tidak perlu khawatir."_

" _Lalu bagaimana cara kita memberitahu Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin kita membiarkannya tau hal ini setelah dia sadar. Ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin tertekan karena shock."_

" _Yeol, kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak perlu memberitahu Baekhyun."_

" _Apa maksudmu, hyung? Dia sudah disakiti dan dia harus mengetahui orang yang sudah melukai dirinya!"_

" _Hey, pelankan sedikit suaramu, nanti dia terbangun. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kita memberitahunya, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tertekan karena memikirkan hal itu?"_

" _Tapi-_ _"_

" _Untuk saat ini, kita katakan saja padanya kalau pelakunya belum ditemukan. Nanti kita akan memberitahunya di saat yang tepat."_

" _Lalu bagaimana jika rasa takut terus menghantuinya? Rasa takut jika pelakunya akan menyerangnya lagi."_

" _Cukup mudah. Dia akan menetap bersama kita dan aku pastikan dia aman. Aku sudah menyiapkan lebih dari lima bodyguard untuknya. Tidak perlu khawatir."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan rawat jalannya?"_

" _Sewa dokter untuk datang ke apartemen dan memeriksanya secara rutin."_

" _Hyung, idemu sangat brilian."_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Chanyeol dan Joonmyun pasti mengira ia tertidur saat itu dan tidak mendengar apapun.

Saat itu ia hanya menutup matanya, hendak tidur. Namun saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang pelaku penusukan saat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dalam diam.

Sayang sekali mereka tidak menyebutkan nama pelakunya. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun sangat penasaran, mengapa mereka menyembunyikan hal ini dari Baekhyun? Apa pelakunya adalah orang yang Baekhyun kenal?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikiran itu. Ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia keluar untuk mencari udara segar, bukan memikirkan hal itu.

Ia berjalan kearah sebuah mesin kopi yang ada di pintu masuk menuju taman. Ia merogoh sakunya dan sangat bersyukur karena ia setidaknya membawa uang yang cukup.

Baru saja Baekhyun memasukkan uangnya ke dalam mesin kopi itu, tiba-tiba sekumpulan gadis mengerubungi dirinya dan menanyakan banyak hal sekaligus, yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

" _Kau Byun Baekhyun kan?"_

" _Oppa, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol oppa?"_

" _Kalian jarang sekali tertangkap kamera. Kalian biasa berkencan dimana?"_

" _Oppa, apa pelaku penusukkan saat itu sudah ditemukan?"_

" _Oppa-_ _"_

Tidak ada satupun pertanyaan mereka yang dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Suara mereka perlahan berubah menjadi dengungan di telinga Baekhyun.

Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, teman-teman. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, rupanya para gadis itu mengejarnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak dan mempercepat larinya.

Ia sekarang sama sekali tidak tau kemana arah kakinya berlari. Ia hanya berlari dan terus berlari menghindari para gadis itu.

Rasa sakit di perutnya terasa semakin nyata. Tidak, ia tidak sanggup lagi berlari.

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dan terjatuh. Ia melihat para gadis itu semakin dekat kearahnya dan ia hanya bisa pasrah. Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan padanya, itu adalah takdir.

Tetapi Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan didudukkan di atas sebuah motor. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah para gadis itu yang jauh dan semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena terbentur saat ia jatuh tadi.

Kesadarannya perlahan kembali. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan penglihatannya yang masih sedikit buram. Ia terduduk, di sebuah koridor apartemen yang sangat dikenalnya.

Tunggu. Koridor apartemen?!

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ini adalah koridor apartemen Chanyeol. Apa yang tadi menyelamatkannya adalah Chanyeol?

Kemudian ia melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, dan berlutut di hadapannya.

Pengelihatan Baekhyun yang masih sedikit buram membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk mengenali orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, oppa."

Suara ini. Suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenal. Suara yang dulu selalu mengoceh dan membicarakan Chanyeol tanpa henti.

Tunggu! Membicarakan tentang Chanyeol tanpa henti, itu berarti-

"Baekhee?!"

"Hai, oppa." Baekhee tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun, memperlihatkan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Persis seperti Baekhyun.

"Baekhee, kau masih hidup?!" Baekhyun memeluk orang yang saat ini di hadapannya itu.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali merasakan pelukan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhee dengan tangannya.

"Adik kecilku sudah bertumbuh besar. Kau bertumbuh dengan sangat baik tanpaku, Baekhee. Siapa yang merawatmu, hm?"

Senyuman Baekhee perlahan memudar saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu apartemen yang hendak dibuka. Baekhee menjadi panik dan terburu-buru berdiri dari posisinya.

"Oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Apa? Ajak aku bersamamu."

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Baekhee sudah berlari secepat mungkin menuju lift. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu lift itu.

Pintu yang menjadi sandaran Baekhyun itu dibuka, menampakkan sosok yang sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Byun Baekhyun?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa dahimu memar?"

Orang itu, adalah Chanyeol.

Ia langsung berlutut dan mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang memar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

"Yeol."

Tangannya yang tadinya mengusap dahi Baekhyun, terhenti.

"Hmm?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Apa? Bertemu siapa?"

"Adikku, Byun Baekhee. Dan dia masih hidup."


	8. Chapter 8

_Halo semuanya. Pertama-tama, author mau minta maaf banget karena teramat sangat lama ga update story ini. Karena masalah pribadi yang author ga bisa sebutin, author awalnya kepikiran untuk ga nerusin story ini._

 _Tapi karena banyak yang kasih support dengan vote dan comment minta author lanjutin cerita ini, jadi author mutusin buat lanjut._

 _Author juga mau bilang makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah support story ini. Maaf ga dibales satu-satu komennya. Tapi author baca komen kalian semua. Makasih banyakkk karena feedback kalian yang buat author semangat buat nulis lagi^^_

 _Luv,_ _Rei_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anti-fan**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Kenapa kau sudah berjalan-jalan keluar?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi roti dan susu di hadapan Baekhyun.

Lalu ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menopang dagunya di meja makan sambil menatap kosong, mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bertemu para fansku?"

Chanyeol meneguk susu miliknya masih dengan tatapan yang merekat pada Baekhyun. Menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Namun Baekhyun masih terdiam. Pikirannya terlalu terhanyut memikirkan perjumpaannya dengan adiknya tadi. Semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhirku. Jika kau tidak menjawabnya, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Mungkin kau membutuhkan waktu sendiri."

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan tidak menatap Chanyeol sedikitpun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melontarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu adikmu dan mengapa kau ada di depan apartemenku? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

Dengan pertanyaan terakhirnya, Baekhyun akhirnya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, sepertinya dalam hitungan detik ia akan menangis.

"B-Baek, kau menangis?"

Dengan begitu, air mata Baekhyun akhirnya mengalir. Ia tidak tau mengapa, tapi ia justru merasa marah pada Chanyeol. Marah karena ternyata perkataannya dengan Joonmyun hari itu tentang Baekhee, sepenuhnya benar. Baekhee masih hidup.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat gemetar menahan amarahnya.

Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan karena Baekhyun justru melontarkan pertanyaan, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Joonmyun hyung sudah tau kalau Baekhee masih hidup kan?"

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup semakin kencang. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tau? Apa Joonmyun hyung memberitahunya? Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Baek, maaf-"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu, Park. Seandainya kau memberitahuku lebih awal, aku bisa mengurus urusan ini sendiri. Aku bisa mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan adikku dalam situasi yang lebih baik dari ini."

"Baek..."

"Jika tadi Baekhee tidak menolongku kabur dari para fansmu, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku. Mungkin saja aku akan sadarkan diri di rumah sakit lagi. Dan kalian bisa-bisanya mengatakan kalau Baekhee yang menusukku. Omong kosong! Baekhee-ku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh sebuah pisau dapur!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah. Air matanya terus mengalir dan nafasnya terengah-engah karena ia membentak Chanyeol sedari tadi.

Chanyeol membatu dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia terlalu kaget, darimana Baekhyun tau semua ini? Bahkan ia sampai tau kalau Baekhee adalah tersangka penusukan saat itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian bungkam. Dan jangan pernah melibatkan Baekhee dalam hal ini. Jika tidak, aku akan menyatakan pada publik kalau hubungan kita selama ini hanya sandiwara belaka dan skandalmu dengan Krystal akan berlanjut."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu, ia tidak tahan berada di apartemen itu.

Ketika hendak meraih gagang pintu, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya.

"Oh, dan Baekhee yang membawaku kemari dan aku tidak tau mengapa."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aish!"

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Saat ini ia seperti berada di ujung tanduk. Di satu sisi, ia tidak terima Baekhyun disakiti dan sangat ingin melaporkan Baekhee. Sedangkan kalau ia tidak melaporkannya, polisi akan terus mencari keberadaan Baekhee.

Chanyeol memutuskan sebaiknya ia memberitahu Joonmyun tentang hal ini. Ia sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia menekan angka 1 dan langsung terhubung dengan Joonmyun.

"Hyung?"

"Ada apa, Yeol? Tidak biasanya kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini."

"Bisakah kau kemari, hyung?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit memohon. Joonmyun dapat membaca situasi dari suara Chanyeol. Sepertinya ada hal tidak terduga yang terjadi.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan dulu padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol mendesah kesal sambil memejamkan matanya erat. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Sebaiknya kau cepat kesini."

Chanyeol langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Joonmyun. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi saat bersama Baekhyun. Sambil menatap kesal kearah kursi yang tadinya diduduki Baekhyun, ia menggumam "Kenapa kau harus menyusahkan hidup orang lain, Byun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anti-fan**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyusuri trotoar sambil terus mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia memakai tudung _hoodie_ nya, berharap setidaknya wajahnya sedikit tertutupi dan tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Langkahnya ia percepat. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tau kemana tujuannya melangkah, namun kakinya seperti secara otomatis terus berjalan.

Otaknya sangat kacau. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya. Jadi selama ini Baekhee belum meninggal? Lalu dimana ia berada selama ini? Siapa yang merawatnya? Apakah ia masih melanjutkan pendidikannya?

Dan pertanyaan paling utama, apakah Baekhee mengetahui hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

Baekhee yang ia kenal adalah seorang penggemar berat Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sempat mendambakan untuk menikah dengannya. Walaupun saat itu ia masih pada usia yang sangat muda. Namun, Baekhyun selalu melihat kesungguhan tersirat pada mata Baekhee. Bukan harapan seorang remaja belaka.

Bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Baekhee jika ia mengetahui jika pria yang ia dambakan, ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika Baekhee membencinya?

Baekhyun menggerutu kecil ketika otaknya semakin memikirkan hal-hal negatif. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan menceritakan segalanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya setelah Baekhyun melontarkan sebuah kalimat singkat _'Aku bertemu Baekhee'_.

"Apa? Kau bertemu Baekhee? Apa kau yakin kau tidak berhalusinasi, Baek?"

Kyungsoo kini terlihat seperti ingin mengguyur Baekhyun dengan beratus pertanyaan.

Ia dan Baekhyun kini sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Ia sudah memprediksi bahwa ada seauatu yang terjadi ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah yang lebih suram dibandingkan saat ia meninggalkan apartemen pagi tadi.

"Aku sangat yakin, Soo. Bahkan ia mengenaliku. Aku juga sangat bingung bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku sangat sedih ketika ia langsung meninggalkanku. Aku belum sempat mencurahkan kerinduanku padanya."

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit sedih ketika melontarkan kalimat demi kalimat itu. Padahal ia sangat berharap bisa menanyai adiknya itu berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai hidupnya selama ia tidak bersama Baekhyun, sekaligus melepas rindu.

"Apa mungkin saat ia selamat, ia berada di panti asuhan? Mengingat tidak ada perwakilan keluarga yang bisa merawatnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Pihak rumah sakit sudah sangat jelas mengetahui bahwa aku kakak kandungnya dan aku masih hidup. Kalau mereka ingin Baekhee tinggal di panti asuhan, kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya padaku juga?"

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, muncul kerutan pada keningnya. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Jika memang pihak rumah sakit memberikan Baekhee pada pihak panti asuhan, seharusnya hal itu juga dilakukan pada Baekhyun mengingat ia adalah kakak kandung Baekhee.

"Sudahlah, Soo. Kita bicarakan lain kali saja. Aku sudah mulai merasa pening."

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Tadi kau bilang ia membawamu ke depan apartemen Chanyeol. Padahal kau tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak mungkin memberitahunya dimana Chanyeol tinggal. Apa menurutmu Baekhee ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anti-fan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah merelakan waktu tidurku untuk kemari. Jika kau berani-beraninya membicarakan hal tidak penting, aku akan-"

"Baekhyun bertemu Baekhee."

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Byun Baekhyun bertemu Byun Baekhee."

Chanyeol memberikan tekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sedangkan otak Joonmyun tetap memprosesnya dengan lambat.

"Mustahil, Yeol. Byun Baekhee telah menusuk Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin ia berani menampakkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa yang menusuknya saat itu adalah Baekhee."

"Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya, hyung."

Kening Joonmyun semakin berkerut. Ini masih pagi dan Chanyeol sudah membombardir dirinya dengan berbagai masalah.

"Tidak mungkin. Saat itu dia sedang ti-"

"Dia tidak tidur. Baekhyun tidak tidur dan dia mendengar semua pembicaraan kita, hyung."

Joonmyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sofa dan menatap Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya dengan lebih tajam.

"Jadi, inti dari seluruh ceritamu hari ini adalah, Baekhyun saat itu tidak tidur dan mendengar seluruh pembicaraan kita dan dia tau bahwa adiknya yang menusuknya. Kemudian hari ini dia bertemu dengan Baekhee tanpa sengaja. Begitu?"

"Baekhee menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari kejaran fansku. Tapi anehnya, dia membawa Baekhyun ke depan pintu apartemenku."

Kini Chanyeol dan Joonmyun sama-sama memasang ekspresi serius. Hal ini sungguh aneh.

"Dia membawa Baekhyun ke depan apartemenmu?"

"Benar, hyung."

Joonmyun meletakkan jarinya pada dagunya dan mengetuknya pelan, seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras.

"Mungkin Baekhyun yang memintanya mengantarkan kemari?"

"Hyung, itu mustahil. Kau tau sendiri Baekhyun sangat menolak untuk datang kemari. Bahkan ia menolak dokter yang kita tawarkan untuk mengecek kondisinya secara rutin. Mana mungkin ia memberitahu dimana letak apartemenku. Itu bahaya!"

"Lalu, apa itu berarti Baekhee tau lokasi apartemenmu dengan sendirinya? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Yeol! Bagaimana jika ia mempublikasikan lokasi apartemenmu dan fans-fansmu mulai mendatangimu dan membuat ricuh?"

"Maka dari itu kita harus mengambil tindakan, hyung."

"Kita harus melaporkannya pada CEO Choi."

Chanyeol hampir menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Joonmyun sebelum akhirnya ia teringat perkataan Baekhyun.

 _'Sebaiknya kalian bungkam. Dan jangan pernah melibatkan Baekhee dalam hal ini. Jika tidak, aku akan menyatakan pada publik kalau hubungan kita selama ini hanya sandiwara belaka dan skandalmu dengan Krystal akan berlanjut.'_

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita tidak perlu melibatkan Baekhee lebih jauh."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kita tidak perlu melaporkan hal ini pada CEO Choi. Kita anggap saja hari ini tidak terjadi apapun."

Joonmyun membelalakan matanya. Rasanya ia sudah siap untuk menampar wajah Chanyeol agar ia tersadar perkataan bodohnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja kita harus mengatakan ini pada CEO Choi! Bagaimana jika ternyata Baekhee adalah seorang sasaeng fan?! Dan itu penyebab ia mengetahui letak apartemenmu! Bagaimana jika ia menyebarkan informasi alamatmu pada sasaeng lain?!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika Joonmyun berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak tau jika Baekhee awalnya dikira meninggal? Apa kau tidak ingin mencaritahu dulu asal-usul _'kembalinya'_ Baekhee?"

Joonmyun terdiam sebentar. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Baekhyun pernah bercerita padanya mengenai Baekhee yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, yang menjadi penyebab utama kebencian Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Kau benar juga. Sebaiknya kita simpan hal ini pada diri kita sendiri dulu. Apa sebaiknya kita melibatkan Baekhyun dalam mencari tau tentang Baekhee?"

"Kalau kau bisa membujuknya, itu lebih baik."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membujuknya sebisaku. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Terimakasih, hyung."

Joonmyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol.

Tak satupun dari mereka menyadari bahwa selama ini percakapan mereka didengar oleh seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anti-fan**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting tong~_

"Soo, tolong bukakan pintunya. Aku sedang mandi."

Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar bel apartemen mereka berbunyi.

Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak makan malam, berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Terlihat seorang pria yang bertubuh cukup jangkung, menggunakan jas dan rambut yang ditata rapi.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa saya bertemu Byun Baekhyun?"

"A-ah, tapi sebelumnya, bisa saya tau siapa-"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika pria tersebut menunjukkan kartu nama dan di ujung kiri atas kartu tersebut tercetak logo SM Entertainment, agensi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo langsung mengerti dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

Setelah mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa, Kyungsoo memintanya menunggu sebentar karena Baekhyun masih di kamar mandi.

"Siapa dia?"

Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bertanya yang nyaris seperti berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"SM Entertainment."

Ketika mendengar nama agensi itu disebutkan, Baekhyun sudah dapat menduga bahwa ia akan berada dalam masalah.

Ia berjalan menuju pria itu dan memberi salam, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Selamat malam, Tuan Byun Baekhyun. Maaf jika saya mengganggu karena kunjungan mendadak pada malam hari. Saya Kim Mingyu. Dan saya diminta oleh CEO Choi untuk menyampaikan suatu hal pada Anda."

 _'Kim Mingyu. Nama yang tidak asing.'_

Pikir Baekhyun.

"Mulai besok, Anda tidak akan menetap lagi di apartemen ini. Anda akan diberikan tempat tinggal-"

"Maaf saya memotong perkataan Anda. Tapi saya sedang ingin mendapat privasi, maka dari itu saya tidak menetap untuk sementara dengan Chanyeol. Saya pastikan saya akan kembali ke apartemennya dengan segera. Tapi tolong biarkan saya menetap disini untuk beberapa hari."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Tuan Byun, Anda tidak akan menetap di apartemen Tuan Park Chanyeol."

"M-maksud Anda? Lalu dimana?"

"Anda akan disediakan tempat tinggal khusus dan akan mendapatkan perawatan khusus juga untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka Anda."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia cukup kebingungan karena biasanya yang menyampaikan hal seperti ini adalah Joonmyun. Atau setidaknya Joonmyun akan mengabarinya melalui pesan singkat.

"Ah, tapi... kenapa bukan Joonmyun hyung yang datang kemari?"

"Ah, maaf jika Anda mengharapkan orang lain untuk menyampaikan hal ini."

Mingyu tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Bukan seperti itu. Biasanya, selalu Joonmyun hyung- Ah, lupakan. Kembali ke topik. Maaf, Mingyu-ssi. Tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi ini adalah permintaan dari CEO Choi."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia masih belum merasa cukup stabil untuk meninggalkan apartemennya. Pikirannya masih sering kacau dan ia butuh Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik lengan Mingyu dengan sedikit paksa.

"Maaf, Kim Mingyu-ssi. Tapi sebaiknya Anda kembali kesini beberapa hari lagi. Sekarang silahkan Anda pergi dari apartemen saya."

Baekhyun berkata sambil terus menarik tangan Mingyu menuju pintu keluar. Saat Mingyu sudah sedikit terdorong keluar apartemennya, perkataan Mingyu berikutnya membekukan Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi saya tekankan, ini adalah perintah CEO Choi. Jika Anda tidak menurut, Anda akan mempengaruhi orang-orang sekitar Anda. Teman Anda di dalam sana, akan kehilangan apartemen ini dan pekerjaannya. Dan Anda, tentunya akan mengalami banyak kesulitan setelah ini. Besok pukul 5 sore, saya akan menjemput Anda kembali."

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyuman sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

 _'Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.'_

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang pria tadi katakan?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pahit. Ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anti-fan**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah, satu sesi foto lagi dan pemotretan hari ini akan berakhir."

Zitao sedikit berteriak dari depan pintu ruang rias Chanyeol.

"Okay."

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengotak-atik handphonenya. Seorang penata rias sibuk memperbaiki make-upnya yang sedikit memudar.

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyun terlihat terburu-buru menghampiri Chanyeol dan wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Yeol! Kau harus membaca ini!"

Chanyeol yang kebingungan kemudian meraih ponsel Joonmyun yang disodorkan padanya. Layar ponsel itu menunjukkan sebuah pesan. Mata Chanyeol sedikit membelalak ketika membaca nama yang tertera disana. _'Baekhyun'_

 _'Hai, Joonmyun hyung! Sudah cukup lama aku tidak menghubungimu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap baik-baik saja. Ah, aku langsung ke inti saja. Kemarin ada seorang pria bernama Kim Mingyu yang datang ke apartemenku. Ia mengatakan kalau CEO Choi memintaku menetap di apartemen yang telah ia siapkan._

 _Aku awalnya heran karena biasanya kau lah yang menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Aku awalnya menolak karena curiga pada pria ini. Namun ia mengancamku, huft. Menyebalkan sekali. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menurut saja._

 _Aku akan dijemput pukul 5 sore ini. Aku sangat berharap kau yang menjemputku dan bukan si Mingyu aneh itu. Kekeke. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja hyung. Maaf mengirim pesan ini tiba-tiba. Semoga harimu menyenangkan'_

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menyerahkan kembali ponsel Joonmyun.

"Sudah ada perkembangan, bukan? Bahkan sampai CEO Choi memberinya tempat tinggal dan meminta bawahannya untuk menjemput Baekhyun."

Joonmyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Belum sempat dirinya menjawab, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pukul 5 sore itu 20 menit dari sekarang, bukan? Kuharap Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap karena ia adalah orang yang sering terlambat. Dan semoga pria bernama Mingyu itu bersabar menghadapi Baek-"

"Yeol, tidak ada pegawai bernama Kim Mingyu di SM Entertainment!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*** To Be Continued...***_


End file.
